In patients with SLE, the presence of antibodies to double-stranded DNA (dsDNA) is associated with lupus nephritis, which is a poor prognostic indicator. LJP 394 is an investigational new drug developed as a treatment for SLE and associated renal disease. It is a unique, specific, B lymphocyte toleragen that arrests the production of anti-dsDNA antibodies. The objective of this multicenter trial is to determine the effect of different doses of LJP 394 on the anti-dsDNA concentration in patients with SLE.